All I Have Ever Wanted Deleted Scenes
by LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight
Summary: Here are the deleted scenes from All I Have Ever Wanted. Some are rated M for language and other are for sexual situations. Beware there are some lemons.


**Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. Here is the first deleted scene from the story All I Have Ever Wanted. This is the sex scene between Edward and Bella after he proposed. Beware Lemons.**

_I took his face in my hands and kissed him lightly showing him how much I loved him. Edward then picked me back up. I locked my legs around his waist as he proceeded to carry me into the house. I didn't really notice until we were in his bedroom and he gently placed me on his new bed. He began to gently kiss my neck and collarbone._

"_You know you look so beautiful in this dress."_

"_Thank you" I said my breath running ragged._

_Then Edward whispered and I could barely hear him, "I can't wait to get it off of you."_

_I was shocked by that statement and I could barely find a good enough response to that statement._

"_Edward what is going on?"_

"_Can't a man make love to his fiancée?" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as well as the rest of my body. I just stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before I nearly shrieked._

"_MAKE LOVE?"_

"_Why did you want to call it something else?"_

"_No, thats not it. I mean... um... I thought you said we couldn't?"_

"_I'm willing to try..."_

_I wanted to tease him now, so I came up with something that would discourage him._

"_Oh Edward I love you so much, but I want to wait until we are married." I nearly laughed as I sad this but he didn't seem to notice._

"_Really?" He said. He looked disappointed, but he tried to sound supportive._

_He was so adorable at that moment that I couldn't tease him any longer._

"_No." I laughed and pulled him in for a passionate kiss._

_Edward's hands began to roam through my hair, pulling out the white ribbon. I wrapped my arms around him and explored his back and chest through his shirt._

_I decided that I wanted to explore him with his shirt off so I began to undo the buttons on his tuxedo shirt after removing his jacket._

_He tensed for a second and asked, "Are you sure?"_

"_I've never wanted anything more. Well maybe a couple things. But this means you will change me right?"_

"_Yes Bella... I will change you."_

"_Then this is all I want right now."_

_Edward smiled and went back to kissing me, his fiancée. He started to unzip the back of my dress and our night had just begun._

Edward quickly slipped the blue dress off of me and threw it to the floor. He looked down at me and noticed my sexy black lingerie that Alice had forced me to put on. That made me realize, she knew the whole time.

I blushed as Edward stared at my body with the largest grin I have ever seen on his face. I could feel him harden against my leg.

"She knew the whole time didn't she." I whispered.

"Who did?" Edward asked breathing hard. He was so sexy at that moment.

"Alice. She made me wear this." I said blushing harder.

"Remind me to thank her. You are so beautiful."

Edward kissed me passionately on the lips and then his kisses slowly moved down my neck and he kissed my shoulders and my collarbones. I was beginning to breathe heavily and I unbuttoned Edward's pants that had started to become much too tight for him.

He helped me slip his pants off and he undid my corset allowing my body to be free. He looked down at me with love in his eyes.

I gasped as he took my left nipple into his mouth and began to suck and nibble it, teasing it with his tongue. Not wanting to neglect the other, he switched to my right. All the while massaging my breasts with his cool hands.

I began to moan wildly, "Oh Edward, oh, oh, please I need it."

"Be patient my love."

He soon left my nipples and began to kiss my stomach down to the band of my lacy thong. He slowly grazed his hand across my panties.

He slowly hooked both of his thumbs to the strings of my thong and looked up at me for permission. I nodded silently to him and he slid the undergarment off of my legs and threw it into our heap of clothes. I made to remove his boxers, but he pushed me gently back down and said, "Not yet."

He then leaned down and kissed up both of my thighs making me moan. "Thats not fair Edward."

He merely smiled against my skin as he kissed and licked up my thigh to between my legs. He looked up at me and when he noticed that I wasn't going to say no, he stuck his tongue out and licked my clit. I shuddered and he smiled at my reaction and began to suck and tease my clit.

"Oh Edward, oh... mmmm... baby keep going harder."

Edward complied as I rose to meet his tongue. I softly pushed his head towards my need and he stuck his tongue into me and I nearly screamed in pleasure. After a few minutes of this I felt him insert a finger and then another and began to thrust all three, his tongue and two fingers into me. I gripped the bed sheets with my hands and rose to meet him with every thrust of his fingers and tongue. Soon enough I had reached the peak and experienced my first orgasm. I screamed Edwards name as I felt this wonderful sensation start at my toes and work its way through my entire body making me shake and tense in pleasure. I began to cum and Edward licked me clean. He then climbed back up me and kissed me. I could taste myself on him and it only made me more aroused. I quickly flipped Edward over, which took him by surprise and I was now on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He said surprised, breathing hard.

"Making you feel as good as you made me feel."

He became quiet as I kissed him passionately as I flicked and played with his nipples. He moaned in my mouth and I took it as a signal to continue. I slowly kissed downward across his chest and down his stomach. I thrust my tongue into his navel and he nearly lost control. He shuddered and gripped the bed sheets as I had done.

I licked down to the edge of his boxers and smiled up at him seductively.

"oh Bella." He moaned.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll be gentle."

At this I pulled down his tight boxers and allowed his member to come free from its constraints. The first thing I noticed was how big it was and how much i wanted it. Edward looked at me in shock and I leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. He put his hands in my hair and tried to flip us over, but I wouldn't let him. I crawled down his body and started at the base and licked up his long shaft. He was surprised at first and shook in pleasure. I licked up all sides of it and kissed it in random places. Then I did something he wasn't expecting. I placed my lips at the tip and I laughed at the look of shock on his face. I licked and kissed the tip and then placed him in my mouth and sucked him. He screamed my name and began to thrust slowly into my mouth. I was loving every minute of what I could do to him. I continued up and down, the whole time he was moaning and saying he loved me. At last I felt him began to shake and I sucked down hard and he lost it, spilling every last drop into my mouth and I swallowed it rapidly. I removed him from my mouth and kissed the tip once again.

He took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. He kissed me just below my ear and my neck.

He then whispered in my ear, "Bella, oh my god, I can't explain how wonderful that was. How did you know how to do that?"

"I don't know. Intuition? I just did what you thought felt good and what made you scream out my name."

"Oh I want to be in you Bella. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"More than anything, Edward."

He then flipped us over so that he was on top of me and he said, "I love you."

"I love you."

He then placed his now hard member at my opening and slid inside. I felt a great amount of pain and a few tears escaped. Edward held my body close to him whispering in my ear how much he loved me and how he was sorry and that the pain would be over soon.

Then the pain disappeared and it was replaced by a great pleasurable feeling. Edward seemed to notice, because I began to grind against him. He took that as a cue and began to thrust in and out of me. It felt so good we were both moaning. I clawed at his back and kissed his neck and chest as he thrust in and out of me. It felt so good and I had never felt this good before. Edward was concentrating on my face with each thrust he was moaning and soon I felt that we were both reaching our climax. We shuddered together in ecstasy as Edward kept thrusting into me harder and harder. Then we reached the peak and we collapsed in each others arms when Edward finally spilled himself into me.

"Oh Bella. That was amazing. It was so beautiful. You are so beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward. Oh baby, I can't begin to describe how you affect me. Oh that was perfect and amazing. I can't believe we just did that."

"I know. I love you. Go to sleep love."

"I love you. Good night. And with that I fell asleep in Edwards arms as he kissed my shoulder and laid with each other all night.

**So there it is. I am going to post Chapter 5 as a rated T by tonight. So look for that. Read and Review! Thanks so much.**


End file.
